Royal Week
by Ascella Star
Summary: Series of Drabbles nd one shots for the Royal Ascot Week. 3. Prince Ferio
1. Princess Emeraude

**Emeraude**

It had only been a few hours since the pillar finally passed on. Cephiro's Inhabitants were going to surely miss him greatly, because, even if he had lots of eccentricities and weird points of view, Starion dedicated his entire being to bring peace and prosperity to the land.

And now, that his life had already expired, Cephiro found itself in a complete state of uncertainty; it did not help that the ones that saw Starion being selected as a Pillar, were not the same as the ones that were now giving him his last goodbye.

Planet's decay was not all that notorious at first, but it did gradually happen; a flower that did not bloom or maybe a tree without fruits. One day there was a dry parcel and rivers that were not as full as before.

And before they actually noticed, Cephiro had already lost a big portion of its beauty. This is when the population began to actually fear.

However, in between all that darkness there was a little ray of sunshine in the form of a young noble lady. Said Lady was able to soothe people's hearts and minds with kind words, sweet smiles and the occasional healing spell; she was able to bring hope when there was only despair left.

For some people, Lady Emeraude was the closest thing they have to an actual ray of sunshine, for others, she was the best balm that help heal the wounds left by the constant fear; they did not know how she did it but she was able to make them dream of a world full of light and beauty once more.

Word of her deeds was soon known among all the villages; the story of a young beautiful girl, with blue eyes and a heart of gold, that with her words, her smiles or her extensive knowledge in the healing arts, that could make the worst of your days brighten considerably, was one that was constantly repeated with passion and emotion.

It's because of this, that nobody was really surprised when one day, out of the blue, the crown of the pillar appeared before her, choosing her as the next in line.


	2. Princess Tarta

**Tarta**

* * *

It is said that each nation has its own identity trails, their own ideas, and traditions.

Fahren for example had it citizen's formality, their heavy robes with simple patterns and their magic ink combat techniques.

On the other hand, there was cephiro, the land of Will; where no matter what you set your sights into, if you are courageous enough you would be able to achieve it.

Autozam was famous because of their advanced technology and their Mecha Fights. They were constantly organizing any kind of competitions in order to find the best or the fastest pilot, always thriving to be the best of all, always aiming for perfection, being it physical o mechanical.

Chizeta however had something more intrinsic to its population. Something that no matter who you were, if you were the son of a merchant or the son of a nobleman, it was something that would always mark you as a chizetan, even if everyone's was different. Chizeta was famous because of their dances.

For those who were born on Chizeta, dancing was more than a way to express themselves, more than a pastime, or even a way to keep themselves fit. For them, a dance was able to show your personality, who you really were, how you really think. And because of this, both your wardrobe and fighting style were influenced accordingly.

Some dancing styles were similar, specially between family members since the older ones usually teach the young generations the basic steps for them to start dancing. Sometimes even between friends, when they shared steps, forms or movements that they found interesting and that would fit greatly with their own style.

Nevertheless, there wasn't one single dance that was identical to another in the whole land.

Among those who were still trying to find their own style and identity, that were still in that transition between what they were taught and what they wanted, between taking figures and forms that they found pretty or useful and what they were able to create, there was one young princess: Princess Tarta.

The Little princess used to train tirelessly, always trying to dance perfectly, trying to have her fighting style mixing with it as flawlessly as possible. But no matter how hard she trained, she still felt she was lacking something.

She wanted to be as beautiful, graceful and perfect as her older sister, but the more she tried to imitate her, the more awkward she felt; this was obviously reflected in a dance style that did not felt like hers at all.

It wasn't until one day when her mother found her crying her eyes out in one of the training rooms that things began to change. When she was asked about the reason of her tears, the little girl in between hiccups told her that she was trying to be as perfect as her older sister, but she was never able to achieve it. That she would never be able to be the ideal princess just like Tatra.

 **-But my dear, if I had wanted another Tatra, I would have cloned her! Instead, I have you, and I love you because you are special in your own way!-**

After that, the little princess dancing greatly improved, developing a style that was more energetic than her sister's; it was more daring, fiercer but not less beautiful, just like her personality, that now was exhibiting more happy and open traits.


	3. Prince Ferio

**Ferio**

* * *

Even if no one was really surprised that Emeraude became the next Pillar, it actually happening was definitely not in her brother's plans.

Ferio had always known that his sister was finely crafted to make an awesome pillar, her infinite kindness and her need to make good deeds to all those who crossed her path made her an excellent candidate to cover the spot.

This however, did not mean that he agreed with it.

Sincerely, Ferio wished that his sister had a fulfilling life, with good friends that really appreciated her value, with lots of travels to so many new places, for her to be able to experience all kinds of new things and to even some day to fall in love with a brave knight that was willing to sacrifice himself just to ensure his sister's happiness.

And now, all those things were just part of a dream.

Please, do not misunderstand him; Ferio was really proud of the fact that his sister was now the equivalent of Cephiro's heart; knowing that all the beauty that the land once held and that they were able to enjoy with their parents not so long ago, really made his heart swell.

It was also painful to think that he would not be able to share it with her for the rest of their lives.

That is the main reason as to why he organized this outing. It had been specially hard to convince his sister to hang out with him that day, specially since her new duties as a pillar were starting to eat her time at alarming speeds, but with a little veiled blackmail and the knowledge that it would be the last time they could spent together, Emeraude finally gave in.

Ferio prepared her favourite desserts and sweets, and put them in a little basket just under a tree where they used to play when they were little. He extended a small blanket where they could sit and talk about everything and anything, just like the old times. They could even re-enact some of the games they used to play in that exact place.

It was going to be their last day of normality before their final separation.

* * *

Everything went just as expected. He could even say that it was way better.

Ferio and Emeraude smiled a lot, just as how they used to way before Old Starion passed away, in the times when their parents were still alive and they had a happy family. They remembered lots of things of their childhood, from pranks to their neighbours to that one time when they tried to hide the wild cat they wanted as a pet from their parents.

They ate a lot, they talked some more and they even play a bit. Sadly, the day was finally coming to an end.

He accompanied her to her chambers with the excuse of giving her a last goodbye. He hugged her fiercely, whispering to her just how much he loved her and how proud he was of her.

She returned the hug with just as much force, thanking him for such a marvellous day, and telling him that she would always love him, that even if her heart now belonged to Cephiro, he would always have a place among her thoughts.

After that, Ferio did not go back to his own chambers; he had a final errand to do that day.

He walked for a few minutes, until he reached a huge wooden door at the end of a hallway. Steeling himself for a moment, he knocked twice before a single "come in" was heard from the other side. Once inside, he found just the person he was hoping to find. The only one that could be able to grant him a last wish.

The Great Guru obviously asked him why he sought him out, and after a few seconds of hesitation, the prince finally said:

- **I need spell able to erase mine and my sister's memory of one another.-**

Clef was really surprised of what was being asked of him, but when Ferio actually explained that he thought that his memory could be detrimental in his sister's duty fulfilment as a pillar, he was able to see the wisdom behind such strange petition, so in the end he agreed with it.

A barely whispered spell and a blinding light later, Clef told the prince that the spell would be working overnight while they slept.

- **Tomorrow morning, neither of you would remember having even met before.-**

That was how the next morning, Princess Emeraude started her morning duties without the knowledge of the familial bond that he once had with a certain green haired amber eyed young lad.


End file.
